Skies (on hold)
by wishes-in-the-rain
Summary: "There's nothing I love more in the world then gazing at stars in the night sky with my best friend, Maya." When Riley Matthews is ditched by her best friend Maya, her star-gazing ritual is put at a hold. But when she discovers an eccentric boy and a bad boy from Texas, she is left to wonder what really matters in life.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters._

Riley Matthews woke up with a smile on her face.

Today was going to be a perfect day, she just knew it.

She went to her closet and picked out her favorite combat shoes, a long flowery skirt, a top with a smiley face and a yellow cardigan which resembled happiness.

'Yay,' she thought as she skipped downstairs where her mother, father, and brother, Auggie, were sitting at the table, eating spoonfuls of cereal and crispy toast.

"Hello there, mother." Riley smiled at her mother, Topanga, who glanced at her joyful expression.

"Hi sweetie, could you wash the dishes when you get back from school?" Topanga, the mother of two who was always late to work, asked politely. Riley nodded causing her father, Cory, to gawk at her.

She ignored him, as always and quietly finished her breakfast. She watched her brother, Auggie, blab on about Ava.

Topanga and Cory kissed and Riley had to force herself to look away. Recently it seemed as if everyone had an other half... or was that just all in her mind? Riley felt left out, isolated, and it never seemed that way before.

She forced a smile at her parents as got up, grabbed her backpack and slammed the door behind her.

#

"Riley, RILEY! Wait up will you," Riley's gorgeous petite friend, Maya, huffed as she struggled to keep up with her.

Riley rolled her eyes. Maya had been late, again. She waited for hours at the train station but when Maya never showed up, Riley assumed she had gone down to Topanga's, her mother's workplace, or perhaps Maya had been caught up with Shaun.

"Look, I am sorry. I was a bit busy."

"Is everything alright?" Riley softened at Maya's apology. She knew Maya had been feeling down about her family issues and the fact that she struggled with her artwork.

"Yep, everything is perfect. I just caught up with Missy, that's all."

Missy? Riley flinched as if Maya had hit her hard. Riley felt as if she did hit her hard.

Missy Bradford was a girl who thought she was more popular, more better than everyone else in her school; a well-known fact that the gang despised Missy, for obvious reasons. Except Maya knew that Riley might have been feeling that way due to a certain Texas boy.

"Missy? Oh no. What did she do? Did she hurt you? Tell me everything," Riley said, her fists clenched.

"Actually she was pretty nice to me. She just came up to me and started talking to me about art class. Maybe Missy's turned over a new leaf," Maya stated, shrugging her shoulders.

Or maybe not. Riley sensed that Missy had a plan, something manipulative and evil. Her happy day was ruined.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters._

"Hello ladies," a short, intellectual boy appeared in Riley's vision. She resisted the urge to smile when she noticed his familiar turtlenecks and shaggy brown hair that he pulled back.

"Farkle," Riley responded, frowning when she had realized that Maya didn't say it with her. She looked to her right and realized that Maya had gone to her seat, and was chatting next to their other friend.

Riley's breath caught in her throat she laid her dark eyes on the most sweetest boy she had ever met.

Lucas.

Lucas was a charming boy from Texas with dark hair, dark eyes and a glorious smile that blew her away.

"Lucas," she breathed, grinning, and blushing as she attempted to cover it up. He looked up from his desk and smiled at Riley.

"Ey there Ranger Rick, how you doing?" She punched him lightly on the shoulder causing him to laugh and shake his head at her.

"I am OK Maya, I am okay." Lucas stared at Maya causing Riley to feel uncomfortable. Riley took a seat next to Maya and rubbed her aching temples. What was wrong with her? Why did she feel so bitter and miserable?

She looked up at her friends and sighed. Maya twirled her long blonde hair around her finger, flashing a pearl white grin at Lucas as they talked. Farkle, on the other hand, was jumping up and down, exclaiming things at her father, Cory, who attempted to quieten the class to begin his history lesson.

"Silence, okay, everybody in your seats... Farkle, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, sir. I just wanted to explore my surroundings..." Farkle gazed dreamily at the board and then hopped back into his seat.

Cory, well... Mr Matthews pulled his blazer on and began talking. Riley wasn't really paying attention though. She was too busy thinking of Missy Bradford and Maya's strange behaviour.

#

Maya combed out her long blonde curls and sighed.

The plan was difficult but she knew she would be able to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters._

It was a cold, gloomy night.

Riley held her breath as the clock struck ten. She heard her mother's footsteps, a pause and then silence. She counted to a hundred, exhaled and then fished out for her nightlight. Riley quietly pulled on her leather boots.

The key turned in the lock of the window and she threw it open. She smiled as she felt the cold breeze brush past her.

Riley went to the terrace and she laid down on the floor.

Tonight the sky was a deep blue-black with a mixture of fiery red and bright little stars. Riley loved watching the colours change until it was pitch black and the stars were the only things in the sky.

Riley fished out for her phone to check for any text messages or calls. Her face lit up when she found a new text - from Maya.

She excitedly opened up the text, but her smile faded away and she huffed as she finished reading the text.

 **"Hey, Riles. Sorry, I can't make it tonight. Missy and I have plans. Maya xx"**

'What did she mean by plans?' Riley thought miserably as she switched off her phone and looked up at the sky.

The fiery red had faded away and was replaced by a glowing Sirius.

Riley looked at the brightest star in the sky with a sad smile. At the minute she felt like she was fading away, and even though she felt like a Sirius, she knew she was a replaced rock.

#

Maya's outfit was bold and edgy, just like her energy. Tonight, she was able to shoot for the stars, but nobody could know about it.

Maya smiled, and the girl did too.

 **A/N:**

Thank you all, for such lovely feedback. Comments and ideas are greatly appreciated. These chapters are quite short (sorry) but I shall begin to write more :)

And Girl Meets Texas was so intense! Just like the first two episodes of the walking dead I watched! Anyone here a fan? No, okay then...

But yes, I am a proud Lucaya fan. And even though I planned to write this about Farkle and Riley, Charlie is just so cute. Don't you agree? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters._

 _ **Meanwhile**_

It was a warm, breezy day.

Farkle Minkus' eyes were already wide open before the clock struck six in the morning.

He rolled out of bed and stretched, feeling happy and energetic. He never slept in and today felt like a day where he could be happy.

After the yearbook incident, it felt as if his friends no longer knew him. They watched him as if he was an alien, a bomb waiting to explode. Just because he didn't appreciate turtlenecks didn't mean he wasn't Farkle.

Farkle needed a reality check, though. He sensed it before Maya did, that everything was going to change. Maybe it was for better, maybe it was for worse.

Farkle opened his cupboard and looked at his newly bought clothes. He felt as if he matured; he was no longer eccentric, he was now studious and sensible, Farkle.

He pulled on a jet black tee, a matching beanie, jeans and sneakers.

Farkle felt new, extraordinary and perfect. In his own matter, his own way and in his own shape.

Farkle went down the long, posh staircase and into the kitchen. It was sunrise, yet it was still dark, so he was careful to keep quiet as he searched for popcorn. His beautiful mother was asleep and his father, Stuart, was already awake, talking to a client on the phone.

Stuart Minkus was a rich CEO who worked hard to reach his goals. Farkle inherited the geeky, edgy personality from his father. Studying together was their way of bonding... but things that seemed so simple were now so complex.

Farkle shook his head and sighed. It was a matter of time before he ended up being obsessed over careless matters.

He took a red apple instead and ran upstairs and into the balcony.

Today, the sky was a bright orange with fluffy clouds shifting around. The top half was slightly blue and the bottom half was yellow, with the scorching sun in between trapped as if shutters were threatening to close.

It was beautiful.

Time slowly went by and Farkle watched as orange dispersed and a turquoise blue spread out.

He sat up, eagerly, watching as clouds began to form.

He squinted as the sun blocked his path, yet he was able to find an altocumulus cloud floating by. He smiled and sighed, the clouds were gorgeous.

The clouds symbolized his life. His world was rapidly changing and new people came as old people left.

But despite all that, it was a continuum and he was ready to take up every opportunity that came his way.

#

Farkle rubbed his hands together and pressed the doorbell, smiling at Riley's familiar cute tone of voice, telling him to come up. He loved everything about Riley, from her cute beanies to her abnormal obsession of poking people. He loved Maya too, but she already had somebody who cared about her.

Lucas.

Farkle clenched his teeth and sighed. Things had gotten complicated and he felt like a marble on a snooker table, unfamiliar to his surroundings. Farkle was dating Isadora Smackle and it was important for him to ignore the loathing and bitter feeling that lurched in his chest when Lucas came around.

He finally had a special somebody, but it didn't seem so glamorous as it seemed.

"Hey Farkle, Riley is in her room. She should be out soon, would you like me to get you something?" Topanga pulled on her leather jacket and glanced down at Auggie, bouncing impatiently as he begged to go to the park.

"No thank you, Mrs Matthews, I'm good." Farkle watched as her eyes lightened up slightly as she pushed Auggie through the door and turned back.

"Bye Riley," Auggie shouted, his hair flying everywhere as he did so.

Riley came down with a dark blue backpack. Her hair was long and loose, sparkly hair clips pulling back a few strands. She smiled at Farkle and he looked away, running his fingers through his hair.

"Hey, we're leaving too! Isn't that right, Farkle?"

Farkle nodded in response, wiping the sweat off his forehead as she shut the door behind him. He watched Riley walk off and sighed in response.

Why couldn't he act normal around her, anymore?

#

"So, Lucas, who do you want to be when you grow up?"

Maya's glossy curls shone on her shoulders as she spoke. She wore a bit of lip gloss and she was eyeing Lucas ever since she arrived at the bakery. The school was over and the sun was out, shining brightly. The summer holidays meant magic, mischief and four friends having the time of their lives.

Riley contemplated the answer to the question, her eyes lazily glancing at Lucas. Last night, she was looking at the stars and reading romance novels until midnight. The sun only worsened her condition and she needed a breather. But her friends wanted her at _Topanga's_ so she couldn't refuse.

Riley didn't know what she wanted to be. Her best friend, Maya, wanted to be an artist. Her reckless and impulsive decisions splattered on paper made her look truly phenomenal. She also had an angelic voice and Riley knew she would be able to make a career of it. Gorgeous blonde hair, dark eyes and determined. She was perfect and Riley was not.

Her other close friend, Farkle, was a genius, and he was most likely to follow his father's footsteps. And finally, Lucas, her crush. She knew he would most likely want to become a basketball player.

"Maybe a basketball player or a business man." Lucas's response didn't surprise her. She knew Lucas had perfection too. He had dark hair, matching hawk eyes, a strong built and loyalty. He was compassionate and she belonged with Lucas.

Lately, she had noticed that Lucas and Maya had become a Golden couple. They looked great together and lately they had been complimenting each other more and more. She had herself a Ranger Rick and smiley Riley had nobody.

The thought made her heart ache a tad bit.

"And you, Farkle?" Maya questioned.

"Farkle wants to take over the world," He gave a half smirk. Since Farkle had ditched turtlenecks, a more mature boy had been born.

"That's great," she said uninterestedly. She was too busy having her eyes on Lucas. She twirled her fair hair around her finger for the umpteenth time causing Riley to roll her eyes.

"Anyways, I have to go!" Maya dusted herself off and picked up her striped satchel. Farkle's eyes widened.

"Have to go? Go where?" He asked, skeptically.

"I-I have to go," she responded, hurriedly trying to make an exit.

Lucas was surprisingly calm and quiet about the situation whereas Farkle and Riley were tensed.

"I think we should follow her." Riley was determined to find out what she was up to. By hook or by crook.

#

Maya smiled at the mirror, her colourful party dress glowing under the neon lights. She had an extra dress at her house and she was sure she would be able to cover up all her marks.

Maya spun around in circles and frowned when she saw who was standing at the window.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters._

Riley, Farkle and Lucas edged past the dark alleyway. It was way past their curfew, but in their minds, finding out what Maya was up to was way more important. Riley informed her mother that she was going to find out the secrets Maya was keeping and before they left, she had warned her that what she would find out might affect her. Riley knew there were dangers lurking, and she wanted to find out.

"Guys, I think this is a bad idea," Lucas whispered, his voice low with a warning. He wore traditional party wear; a polo shirt, jeans and baseball shoes with thin laces.

"Why? We all know Maya hasn't been hanging out with Riley much anymore. She is certainly up to something - and I spoke to Mrs Hart, but she doesn't know anything." Farkle folded his arms. He wore a jet black top, loose leggings, leather boots and a beanie hat that pulled his shaggy fringe back.

"Yeah, Lucas. I am worried about her. And as a best friend, it is my responsibility to look after her." Riley wore a beautiful black dress decorated with blue dolphins. She wore matching sandals, Maya's friendship bracelet and a blue bow in her dark, wavy hair.

"But that doesn't mean you have to constantly be on her case!" He exclaimed, pausing for a second.

"Whatever," she lightly shrugs, looking away from Lucas.

"Let's go."

#

Farkle could see a flash of gold hair, knocking on a door. It was a big house with balloons tied neatly in bows across the front door.

He looked at Riley, his heart nearly stopping at her beauty. He knew Lucas couldn't appreciate her beauty and he was quite oblivious to how love struck she was 80% of the time. Instead, he fell for Maya. It was pretty obvious - and the romance between them was easily mistaken for the close friendship they had.

Farkle took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

And, to everyone's surprise, it was...

...Charlie.

Everyone looked at him surprised. He wore a green plaid shirt with jeans and dance shoes.

"Hey Riles," he showed his cute dimples causing Farkle to look between them in surprise.

"Hey," she breathed, her eyes twinkling as he let them in.

"Have you seen Maya?" Farkle asked loudly, over the music.

"Yeah, she went somewhere with Missy."

Missy? Riley felt an unfamiliar feeling in her gut. So that had meant that star gazing opportunities were gone - and they were left with trips to Missy's place.

Riley excused herself, pushing past Lucas as she entered the party. There were colourful banners decorated on the walls and confetti flying everywhere. Pop music blared loudly in the background and there were beverages everywhere. Riley heard faint giggling as she went up the staircase.

She opened a door, listening as the laughter got louder and louder.

She peeked through the small gap, looking into a group of girls (Maya included) gossiping with makeup kits and accessories scattered around them. Two beautiful girls were holding Maya's hands, painting her nails while they gossiped.

Riley gasped. So Maya preferred Missy's company instead of hers? Hurt bubbled in her chest, it was supposed to be Maya and Riley doing fun stuff together, not Maya and Missy. Her eyes were wet as she listened to their discussion.

"So tell me Maya, who were you texting last night?" Missy asked, her voice raspy and sugar sweet as usual.

Maya made a noise of frustration. "Don't remind me. Riley's childish antics is still going on. I mean, come on, who enjoys stargazing?"

A waterfall of tears gushed down Riley's cheeks. She was hurt beyond belief.

"So why do you put up with her?" She listened further, cupping a hand over her mouth to muffle her cries.

"For Lucas, I guess. I told her I was bad news, but she refused. Trying to get her to go away is so exhausting."

"Don't worry Hun, I am pretty sure Lucas likes you too. Riley knows it is just a stupid crush. Besides I know she has googly eyes for that hipster boy, Charlie, I think."

Riley pulled back, shutting the door quietly and running downstairs. She could hear Lucas and Charlie calling after her, but she kept running and running.

#

Topanga ushered her in. Riley went to her bedroom, her face covered in dried tears. She tiptoed her way to her bedroom and opened her window, looking up at the night sky.

The stars made her feel slightly better.

A knock at the window caused her to lurch forward in shock. She gasped when she saw her little friend, Farkle, staring at her with curious eyes.

"Riley?" Farkle sounded concerned and breathless as if he had ran after her. Riley felt touched that he had bothered to come after her.

"Farkle? What are you doing here?"

"I think I should be asking you that question," he ducked his head under the window and sprawled out beside her. Her sniffling caused him to come after her. He was worried, really worried, at her abrupt leave.

Farkle didn't ask any questions. He just knew something bad had happened; so he wrapped his soft arms around Riley's body, comforting her. Riley pressed her face against his chest, sighing at the warmth he brought her.

"I didn't know you liked stargazing," he said, causing her cheeks to go pink.

"I-It's just a hobby," she stuttered causing him to chuckle and nod.

It was awkward and unfamiliar, but it felt so right.

#

Maya's heart lurched when she saw Riley run out of the room. Missy's gossip intrigued her, but she knew better. She pulled out her sketchbook from her rucksack and drew a girl with brown hair... a girl who was too innocent and naive.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters._

Farkle brushed his hair back and sighed.

It had been a long time.

Way too long for his liking.

He looked up, his black beanie falling over his eyes as he did so. She approached with caution, muttering apologies as she pushed past the crowd of unwanted residents.

"Smackle," he breathed, a smile forming on his face. He stood up and smiled as she came towards him.

Isadora Smackle pushed her glasses back towards her nose and sighed. Her beautiful dark hair curled around her face and she smiled at him, her lips coated with raspberry lipgloss. A flowery scarf accompanied her neck in a trendy fashion and she looked so happy he felt as if he could experience it too.

"How have you been, Farkle?" Isadora smiled and placed her hand forward. Farkle shook her hand and sat down in the booth, pushing his floppy hair backwards.

"I've been busy," he looked outside. The sun blazed amongst the orange and red colours in the sky. The pale clouds darkened and the sunset made him gawk in awe.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Smackle glanced at his expression and grinned, "the wonders of the world can be extraordinary when they are at their finest."

Farkle sighed and rubbed his cold hands together. "I'm not happy Smackle, a lot has changed and I am not sure if I am ready to take it all on at once..."

Smackle's eyes narrowed slightly as she stared down Farkle. He resisted the urge to smirk or make a joke as he thought about what Lucas would do.

Lucas. He had been feeling jealous recently of Lucas. He was so unaware of how lucky he was. Maya had an awful past and struggled to seek comfort from the bad people and Riley had a crush on him for such a long time. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at his watch.

6:15pm, it was nearly time for dinner. He knew his mother would call soon. Farkle knew about the situation at home and he didn't want to stress his mother. He took a deep breath and looked at Smackle, opening his mouth to speak before she rudely cut his thoughts off.

"I have a feeling you have been hanging out with the blonde lately... Maya, isn't it?"

Farkle mentally chuckled. It was nothing to do with Maya. In fact, all his life, Maya had never been his concerns. He always thought she was too needy and dependent on Riley and sometimes he knew that she had to appreciate her life instead of taking advantage of other people.

"No," one-worded answers were more of Lucas's thing, and strangely he found comfort in that.

Smackle's eyebrows furrowed and before they could talk anymore, the bell at the door rung.

He tore his eyes away from Smackle to the person at the door and his eyes widened.

'Speaking of the devil,' he thought, closing his eyes in exasperation.

Maya.

#

Riley shut her wardrobe and sighed, glancing at her reflection. She straightened her brown curls into smooth waves which surrounded her face. Her hair was combed neatly and a purple pendant surrounded her neck. She clasped her hands around it and blinked, smiling when she saw the photograph of Maya.

Maya. She swallowed a lump in her throat and checked her phone for any new messages.

Nothing.

She sighed and zipped up her boots, pulling the window open and feeling the fresh air on her face. She made her way down the street, clutching her school books in her hands. She wished her dad could have been there, but he was busy. She had faked a smile when he asked if her if she would be okay with walking.

"Hey," she saw Lucas walking down the street with a frown on his face.

"Have you seen Maya?" Lucas's eyebrows were furrowed and he looked anxious. He rubbed his hands together and drew a breath, tapping the soles of his shoes against the pavement impatiently.

"I-I haven't seen her around recently," Riley responded truthfully, glancing at the grime on his shirt in puzzlement.

"You haven't? How could you have not, Riley? You are Maya's best friend, how couldn't you have seen her recently?" Lucas fumed, kicking stones on the sidewalk.

"What do you mean by that Lucas?" Riley was thrown off by the anger in his tone. She wasn't Maya's babysitter and it wasn't her responsibility to care for Maya. She loved Maya, but she respected her privacy and knew when to leave her alone.

"I'm sorry," she looked up, her eyes teary as she heard the softening in his voice. "You didn't do anything wrong, I promise. It's just Farkle sent me this text and I didn't know how to react."

Riley glanced at his phone and her eyes widened when she read the message.

"Hey. Maya isn't doing well. Go to Riley's and come quickly."

"What do we do?" Riley looked at the sky in surprise. How could a sunny day be so deceiving?

"We do what he says. Now come on, Farkle must be waiting."

 **A/N:**

I'm sorry if things get a little bit confusing. So many new episodes have arrived and so I have to try and keep up with the plot.

Also, I can't wait for girl meets forgiveness because Maya's dad comes back! :/

And speaking of Maya, I think I might start a Lucaya story (nothing to do with Skies) because I love their relationship ❤️

Once again thanks for the feedback and updates will come quickly because of holidays so I have more free time to write :)


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters._

"Soon, you are going to be starting high school," Topanga remarked softly pushing away strands of brown hair away from Riley's face. "Things are going to get tougher and times will get harder, but sweetheart, you should always know that I am here for you."

Riley smiled and sighed, glancing up at her mother. "I know mommy, I know."

Riley brushed her hair back and stood up as the window shifted and Maya stepped through. A long, purple scarf surrounded her neck. Topanga smiled at Riley and patted her shoulder before leaving the room.

"What's up?" Maya grinned at Riley and she swallowed, grimacing slightly.

"Maya, I think we need to talk," Riley bit her lip and looked down at her boots in tension. She wasn't sure if she would be able to talk to her properly and confrontation wasn't her favourite thing to be doing.

"What's up, Peaches?" Maya smiled again and Riley sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Lucas and I followed you the other day and we caught you with Missy. Maya, I need you to tell me what's going on. Something bad is happening and... I don't like it."

Maya's smile faltered as she noticed the look on Riley's face. "What are you talking about? The party? Oh Peaches, there is nothing going on with Missy."

"B-But I-"

"Riley, you are my best friend. I can trust you with anything in the world and I care about you so much. You are my little goofball and yes, we were hanging out, but there is nothing going on between Missy and me." Maya looked at her with sincere eyes and Riley's heart warmed.

Guilt washed over her as if a tide came rushing towards her on a beach. Maya was her best friend and nothing would come in between their friendship. They could always trust each other - and boys would never get in between their friendship.

Riley smiled, but her heart wasn't fully content. Secrecy would ruin their friendship and Riley knew she had to uncover them as soon as possible.

But Riley knew she was keeping a secret from them too.

A secret which would make them despises her.

 _"What's the matter, Farkle?" Lucas seemed concerned and Riley was confused as to why they were so close all of a sudden. Their relationship was on and off, but was Lucas interested in Maya?_

 _"Nothing much, Maya was just hanging out with people she shouldn't have been with," Farkle was hiding something and Riley felt irked by the discomfort in her stomach._

 _"Really?" Lucas's eyes furrowed and Riley resisted the urge to smile. She wasn't the only one feeling doubtful._

 _"Yeah, she passed out and she is sleeping in the guest bedroom down there," he pointed down to the rooms near the sink and Lucas ran to the door._

 _Riley sighed and glanced at Farkle. He looked messy and unkempt, tired bags under his eyes as he looked around the room._

 _"Everything OK, Farkle?" Riley searched his face for clues, but he kept quiet, and Riley immediately knew something was wrong._

 _"Yeah-yeah, um, everything is fine," Farkle gave Riley a cheeky grin with made her heart skip a beat. She folded her arms and rubbed her aching forehead._

 _More secrets._

 _#_

 _'"Do you think you are being funny Riley?'"_

Riley swallowed the lump in her throat as she pulled the duvet cover over her head.

She didn't want to face them today. She knew they would be watching.

 _"You think you're being cute? You're so dumb and spoilt."_

Riley took a deep breath and sighed. She was strong, confident, independent... But in reality she was fearful. She knew the gang had been lying and concealing facts that Riley was unaware of. She knew that Farkle had discovered Maya's secret, but he was keeping it from her. The lack of trust made her feel insecure and vulnerable.

She was scared to glance at her phone, but she could hear it beeping.

 _"Cowardly. Just like courage the cowardly dog. Are you a dog, Riley? A selfish, fat dog?"_

Riley ran her fingers through her brown hair and glanced at her red eyes. She rubbed them in exasperation, anxiety settling in her stomach.

 _"Just stop it already. You are so embarrassing. How do your parents even put up with you?"_

Riley heard rattling and she glanced at her window.

Maya.

She took off her shoes and pulled the silk sheets over her head.

She couldn't tell Maya, could she? If she found out...

"Hey, Riles, ready for school?" Her gorgeous blonde curls were accompanied by hair clips. A smile was perched on her face as she glanced at Riley.

 _"And I am pretty sure Lucas prefers blondes."_

Riley coughed, placing a hand in her forehead. "I am not feeling well, Maya, could you just leave me alone?"

"Rise and shine cupcake, we have to go, now."

"You go ahead, I'll catch up," tears fell from Riley's cheeks, she couldn't control herself. She had to focus on protecting Maya, it was the only way.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

Riley was all alone.

#

Maya cupped a hand over her mouth and slid down the bathroom wall in shame.

She was all alone.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World or any of the characters._

Maya was ready for another day and another challenge, even though it terrified her in a way. Maya took off her ripped up shirt and replaced it with a purple jersey top, feeling warm and prepared. Maya took off her necklace and put on her favourite locket; Riley's grin making her feel warmth and giddiness.

She left for school half an hour after nine o'clock and walked in lazily, unable to comprehend why Lucas was always staring at Riley with his usual dark, intense gaze. His ability of charming everyone he met at the first sight scared her. She didn't know why she was so interested in him, and lately it felt as if her feelings towards him were getting difficult to hide.

Farkle had already given her unusual glances when she leaned over and teased him with her usual nicknames. She called him Huckleberry and Ranger Rick as usual, yet these days she found herself softening when she spoke to him.

Maya muttered an apology and slid into her desk, disappointed as she realized that she had a supply teacher rather than her usual art teacher. She frowned when she realized that Lucas wasn't in his seat and looked around the room feeling discomfort in her stomach.

Today was going to be an awful day.

#

Maya ran her fingers through her curly blonde hair, feeling frustrated when maths class ended. She hadn't understood anything and she couldn't be bothered to anyways.

Maya knew she was a failure and she couldn't inspire herself to continue her pretense in front of her close friends if her situations continued. Missy was a complicated person, and Maya had to solve it before it was too late.

She knew why this secret was important to her, but she wasn't sure if her friends were ready to accept that. Maya never followed the rules and her mindset was usually focused on loyalty. And loyalty meant protecting her Peaches and making sure she was safe.

But she was terrified.

Maya turned her head slightly and gasped when she saw Lucas, standing there with his hands in his pockets, feigning confusion, but in reality she knew better.

"Lucas?" Maya realized she was slightly bitter and concerned causing her pitch to rise to high-pitched. Lucas mumbled something, running his gelled hair through his hands (Maya sucked in a breath, trying to pretend she hadn't noticed the movement).

Lucas smiled sadly, glanced at her stilettos and walked away.

Maya trembled and tried to regain her breath.

"Hope is for suckers," she muttered, a sigh escaping her lips. She pretended not to feel upset or disappointed by his lack of response. Why would he? He was interested in Riley and she needed to step back and toughen up.

She wanted to let tears escape, but she wasn't going to give up so easily. Instead, she went home and opened up her drawing pad; she drew, her eyebrows narrowing as she did so. She drew a happy girl with a happy family and a perfect boy who had captured her heart.

And in the corner of the page she drew a young, abandoned blonde. Instead of letting tears escape her eyes, she let blue lines fall from the little girl in the drawing.

#

Maya tiptoed past the hallway and quietly slipped into Riley's apartment. The lights were switched off and she was careful to not wake up Auggie. Maya fidgeted with her outfit - it was a simple full lace top and blouse - and twisted the knob on Riley's bedroom door, knowing she was going to be awake.

"Riley, are you there?" Maya whispered, gasping when she saw the sky. It was a deep midnight blue and distant stars sparkled brightly, causing her ocean blue eyes to widen. She definitely knew Riley was outside, leaning back and watching the stars.

Maya stepped into the room with red roses, opening her mouth to speak. She had prepared a speech, but she knew she would probably forget her lines and improvise.

"Seriously, though, she's never even around anymore," her mouth closed as she realized Riley was speaking to someone else. She stepped away from the moonlight and into the shadows where she felt safe, comfortable and peaceful.

"Have you spoken to her?" Maya clamped a hand over her mouth, unable to feel.

 _Breathe, Maya, Breathe. The thunderstorm has disappeared, you are safe._

"She won't even listen. She only cares about Missy," Riley sniffled and Maya's heart dropped. Did Riley feel like she was abandoning her?

"I feel the same about Lucas. I guess both of our close friends have left us, huh?" Farkle chuckled and Maya hid behind pegs of clothing, trying to blend in as she heard the conversation. _Lucas isolated himself, too?_

"She is so mean, Farkle. Yet, Maya continues to speak to her. I honestly don't know what to do and I wish that I could just stay away from all of this awkwardness. So much is changing, and I-I don't like it," she stuttered and sobbed, her cheeks pink and her long hair falling across her face.

Maya closed her eyes, feeling out of her depth. This was the first time Riley replaced her. Nonetheless, Maya knew she was the worst friend in the world. She was still unable to believe that Riley was her friend. Maya always believed Riley had potential and love which let so many people like her. Maya was the opposite, her intimidating and rude behavior had made people believe she was a stereotypical rebellious stranger.

Maya wanted to be different and loved, but she knew she was trying too hard. Riley naturally fit in, and she was so popular anyways. Maya, on the other hand, didn't fit in no matter where she was. She tried to pretend it didn't affect her, but it hurt beyond her belief.

Maya heard them whispering faintly and peeked behind the pale wallpaper, seeing Riley's head on Farkle's shoulder as they laughed and talked about the stars in the galaxy.

Maya shut the door behind her and slithered past the furniture as she exited the living room. She pressed a button on the elevator and leaned her head against the cold wall.

"Stop Maya, you don't want to be involved in their freaky obsessions anyways," she told herself repeatedly as she waited to leave.

Finally, the tears came.

 **A/N:**

Please read back on all the chapters which I have changed slightly and I am so sorry that it's been a while since I have updated. I am finding it difficult to upload due to school (mostly homework and people stress) and extra-curricular activities which I participate in.

I guess this was a bit of a change from Riley's perspective to Maya's P.O.V. I prefer writing in the third person to get a feel of their characters, so this wasn't really from Maya's point of view. I love Maya so much and I couldn't help but write a chapter on her character. I love some friendship drama and there will be much more coming up soon...

Also, I hurt myself really badly today and spent my day on bed-rest so that was basically my motivation to write. And, believe it or not, despite the length of this chapter, it actually took me an hour to write this. I have a lack of motivation ( _ **a minor case of writers block**_ as well I guess) and I am an author who uses vivid, descriptive language so I understand if it gets a little complicated or confusing sometimes and so I do sincerely apologize for it.

I shall update **_next week_** because it's an occasional day and I will have a long, lengthy chapter because, after this, we are going to Texas! =)


End file.
